


Kitten Love

by ReyloRobyn2011



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Devoted Reylo, F/M, Fluff, Kittens, May the 4th be with reylo, Smut, kitten rescue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:40:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24001483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReyloRobyn2011/pseuds/ReyloRobyn2011
Summary: Ben is a field reporter for Hanna City that always is given ridiculous stories to report. What happens when he interviews the owner of a local kitten rescue that brought the kittens to an aquarium? Well, it may just be love at first sight.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 57
Kudos: 190





	Kitten Love

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to twitter users @lane56028431 @talltig and @adriannespring for the inspiration for this fic. Happy May the 4th.

* * *

Being a field reporter for Hanna City wasn’t exactly a dream come true. Mostly in part to Ben Solo’s boss, Abraham Snoke. The infuriating man always sent him out to report on the most juvenile stories. 

The week prior, Ben had to interview a man in his late forties that insisted he’d been abducted by aliens. A month ago, he was sent to a neighborhood where somebody was continually stealing the garbage cans. Nothing paled in comparison to the time he had to interview a man who was on a mission to defend men’s rights on the internet. 

Now he was being sent to Chandrila Aquarium to interview the owner of a local kitten rescue. The woman was bringing the kittens to the aquarium to roam around freely. Sure, in theory it sounded cute; however, this was just another way for Snoke to undermine him. His boss never took him seriously and always berated him. 

Ben sighed as he packed up his bag and headed for Chandrila Aquarium. He was silent in his car as he weaved through traffic with nothing but his own intrusive thoughts to keep him company. Ben felt like there was something missing in his life but he didn’t know what it was or how to find it. All he knew was that he wasn’t happy. 

***

When he arrived at the aquarium, the film crew pulled in right behind him. Armitage Hux grabbed the camera and handed Ben his mic with a sullen expression on his face. Ben rolled his eyes and made his way towards the aquarium entrance. 

It was after hours so there weren’t any visitors to interrupt the interview or startle the kittens, Ben presumed. He was met with an employee that brought him back to the large tank in the center of the aquarium. 

He stopped in his tracks when his eyes landed on a young woman with an armful of kittens. She had chestnut hair and hazel eyes. She was giggling as the kittens mewed and licked her cheeks. Ben felt his heart beating rapidly in his chest as he walked closer and that’s when he realized… she had freckles. 

“Hi, I’m Rey.” 

Ben forgot how to form words as he gazed at her like an idiot. Hux smacked the back of his head and he grunted. 

“Hello, I’m Ben Solo.” 

Rey smiled and Ben swore his soul left his body. He quickly got himself together and turned his mic on. 

“So I’ll interview you and then we will get some footage of the kittens roaming around the aquarium, if that’s okay with you?” 

“That’s fantastic,” Rey replied. 

Ben smiled and brushed a hand through his hair while adjusting his tie. 

“Ready in three, two, and...,” Hux silently pointed to Ben as the camera started rolling.

“Hello, Ben Solo reporting at Chandrila Aquarium with the owner of Jakku Kitten Rescue.” He turned to Rey. “Can you tell us your name and why we’re here today?” 

“Well, Ben, my name is Rey Johnson and we are here today to let the kittens enjoy themselves exploring this extravagant aquarium. I also wanted to showcase our newest rescues. They are all in need of a good forever home.” 

One of the kittens crawled over to Ben and started climbing his leg. 

“Oh, hello,” Ben remarked as the white fluffball made its way up his body and rested on his shoulder. 

Rey giggled and reached up to scratch behind the kitten’s ears. 

“This little one is named Kira,” Rey said. “She normally isn’t too fond of people but it seems she’s taken a liking to you, Ben.” 

He chuckled and continued his interview with Kira purring in his ear. After they were finished, Hux went about to take some shots of the kittens pawing at the glass, trying to get the fish. Ben turned the mic off and placed it on the ground and then reached for the kitten, holding Kira in the crook of his arm. 

“She looks even more tiny in your large hands,” Rey remarked. Her cheeks were blooming with a blush. 

Ben handed Kira back to Rey and shoved both hands in the front pockets of his pants. He rolled back on his heels and smiled at her. 

“Well, this was surprisingly interesting,” Ben said. 

Rey furrowed her brow and he realized how rude that probably sounded. 

“I mean… it wasn’t what I expected when I was called here.” 

Rey kissed Kira’s pink nose and cuddled the kitten against her neck. 

“Well, you may just have to visit Jakku Kitten Rescue to see what it’s all about,” Rey replied. 

Ben blinked his eyes and smiled. 

“Yeah, I might just do that.” 

***

A week later, Ben wrote a large donation check to Jakku Kitten Rescue. He looked up the location and started his drive. When he arrived, he pulled the check from his pocket and knocked on the door of the rescue. 

He heard Rey’s singsong voice calling out that she was coming. He bit his lip as he waited for her to open the door. 

Ben was greeting with Rey’s bright smile and those damn freckles. She pushed the door open for him and invited him inside. Rey brought him towards a large room in the back, inside the kittens were crawling around and meowing as they tackled each other. 

Rey grabbed a milk bottle and held a black kitten in her hand. 

“Do you want to feed him?” Rey questioned. 

Ben nodded and took a seat. Rey handed him the tiny kitten and showed him how to hold the bottle. Soon, the kitten was drinking and Ben felt himself falling a little bit in love with the little guy. 

“That’s Kylo,” Rey said. “I’m thinking of adopting him myself. I have a soft spot for him. He was abandoned on the side of the road. You know that awful saying about black cats being bad luck? Well, a lot of people don’t want anything to do with black cats because of it. It breaks my heart. This little guy did nothing wrong but nobody that has come into the rescue wants him.” 

“I think you’d be a great owner for him,” Ben said. 

“Once he gets big enough I’m going to take him home. I just lost my cat that I grew up with. He was very old but it still hurts that he’s not here anymore.” 

“I’m so sorry,” Ben replied. 

“Thank you,” Rey answered. 

Ben felt something clawing at his leg and he looked down to see the fluffy white kitten from the aquarium. 

“I think Kira might have a crush on you,” Rey stated. 

Ben blushed and reached down to scratch behind Kira’s ears. 

“Well, I suppose I’ll have to make a habit of visiting her,” Ben replied, looking into Rey’s hazel eyes. 

“Yeah, I suppose so,” Rey said, brushing her hair behind her ears. 

***

As Ben left, he handed over the donation check. 

“Ben, this is way too much. I can’t possibly…” 

He took her hands and squeezed them. 

“Rey, it’s the least I can do.” 

She bit her lip but folded the check and put it in her back pocket. 

“Thank you. This will help with all the treatments they need and finding them forever homes.” 

Rey looked like she wanted to say more but she stopped herself. Ben wanted to ask her on a date. Maybe to get a cup of coffee or to see a movie. But his nerves got the better of him. Rey was just being nice because she was a kindhearted person. She wasn’t interested in him like that. 

He waved goodbye as he got into his car and drove away. Ben tapped his fingers on the steering wheel and cursed. He should have at least asked for her number. 

***

Every time Ben visited Rey at Jakku Kitten Rescue, he brought another large donation and every time Rey told him he didn’t have to. Finally, he worked up the courage to ask for Rey’s number. She happily gave it to him. That same day, he decided to adopt Kira. 

“Now, that I have your number I can text you if I need help caring for her,” Ben said as he held Kira in the palm of his hand. 

“Yes, I might have to bring Kylo over sometime. The two of them were quite fond of each other.” 

“I’d like that,” Ben admitted. 

Rey smiled and bid him goodbye as he took the tiny kitten back home with him. 

***

Eventually, Ben did invite Rey over. He told her he wanted to make her dinner to thank her for everything she’s done for him and Kira. When she arrived at his door, she was wearing a pretty black pinstripe dress with a v-neck collar. She had a cat carrier in her hands. 

“Come inside,” Ben said. 

She unzipped the carrier and pulled Kylo out. Kira waddled over to him and started playing with his tail. 

“They are so cute,” Ben remarked. He then turned to Rey and leaned in to kiss her cheek. “You look beautiful.” 

She blushed and thanked him. 

“It smells amazing in here. What are you making?” 

“It’s my mom’s recipe, shrimp a la vodka sauce.” 

He dished up their meals and placed them on the table. They ate and had light conversations about the kittens. Once they were finished, Ben cleaned up their plates and offered to put a movie or a show on.

They sat down on the couch and browsed his netflix. “Tiger King?” Ben questioned. “What’s that?” 

“Oh my god, it’s infuriating. The entire thing is a shit show,” Rey replied. 

She put on the first episode and Ben couldn’t believe what he was seeing. After about 20 minutes he had to turn it off, switching to  _ Nailed It  _ instead. 

It was later when Rey leaned into him, brushing her fingers through his hair that she whispered against his skin. 

“I love that you care so much about animals, Ben.” 

He never thought of himself like that before. Ben assumed it was because of Rey. He turned to look into her eyes and held the back of her neck, brushing his fingers through the hair at her nape. 

“You showed me, Rey. It was because of your caring nature.” 

She clutched his cheeks and closed the distance, kissing him soundly on the mouth. Ben pulled her closer and deepened the kiss, sliding his tongue along her lower lip. Rey hitched her leg over his hip. Ben grabbed her waist and lifted her onto his lap as he feasted at her mouth. She rocked against him and he groaned into her neck as he nibbled at her skin. 

“Are you sure?” Ben questioned as he palmed her exposed thighs from where her dress had hitched up. 

“Yes, Ben. Take me to bed.” 

Ben lifted her into his arms and carried her like a bride to his bedroom all the while kissing her softly on her pretty pink lips. He was about to place her on the bed when he noticed the two kittens cuddled up together, their tales in the shape of a heart. Ben chuckled and gestured for Rey to take in the sight. 

Neither of them had the heart to move the kittens so Ben carried Rey to the guest bedroom and tossed her on the bed. He took off his shirt and crawled over her, finding her lips and kissing her again. He smoothed a hand over her shoulder and lower to cup her breast. 

Rey moaned into his mouth and rolled her hips against his. His cock was achingly hard against her clothed cunt. Ben kissed her neck and down the valley of her breasts. 

“I think you should take this pretty little dress off,” Ben stated. 

Rey rolled them over so he was on his back. She stood up and started to take the dress off, going slowly so Ben could watch her every move. As it turned out, she wasn’t wearing a bra beneath the dress and Ben gasped at the sight of her perky little tits and rosy nipples. She pinched the waistband of her lace panties and smirked at him. 

“I believe you are overdressed Mr. Solo.” 

Ben made quick work of his jeans and underwear. Rey swallowed at the sight of his erection and quickly yanked her panties down her legs and joined him on the bed. 

“Fuck,” Ben said. “I don’t have a condom. I wasn’t expecting this. I had hoped but… I didn’t want to imply.” 

Rey kissed Ben to silence him as she reached between their bodies and stroked him. 

“I’m clean and on the pill.” 

“I’m clean too, if you’re sure.” 

“I’m sure, Ben.” 

He reached between them and guided his cock to her cunt. Rey slowly sank down, taking all of him inside her tight heat. They both moaned when he bottomed out. Ben’s hands rested on her waist as they started to move together. She rocked her hips, meeting him thrust for thrust. 

“You feel amazing, Rey. Fuck, you’re perfect.” 

Her tits were bouncing in his face. Ben was unable to resist the temptation as he leaned forward and took a rosy nipple between his lips. He sucked the tight bud as he thrust up into her. He lavished attention to each breast until they were both wet and flushed from his attentions. 

“Fuck, Ben. I could come from just your mouth,” Rey said. 

“I love you tits, Rey. They're so pretty.” 

Her cheeks blushed as he nuzzled at her breasts, placing a kiss on each tight bead. Suddenly, Ben flipped them so Rey was now on her back. He smoothed his hand along her thigh and hitched her leg up as he entered her, watching his cock move in and out of her pretty cunt. 

“Love it. Love this,” Rey whimpered. 

He wanted to reply with  _ love you.  _ Though he knew that was too early to spring on her. Even though it was true. He did love her. He loved Rey. 

He pressed a thumb to her clit and started to rub in swift circles, feeling her walls flutter around his length. He could tell she was close and he wanted to feel her come on his cock. Ben wanted to climax with her, wanted to watch the look on her face as she found her release. 

He grunted as he felt the stirrings of his orgasm. Rey moaned and grasped his ass, urging him on as he pounded into her. Her walls contracted around his length, milking him on his release. They came simultaneously as Ben filled her to the brim with his spend. 

They collapsed into a heap on the bed. Ben pulled her into his arms and kissed her neck. 

“That was amazing.  _ You’re  _ amazing,” Ben said. 

“You’re amazing too,” Rey replied. 

***

Two weeks later, Ben turned in his resignation. Snoke’s face was bright red as he threatened Ben with legal repercussions but the older man had nothing. There was no contract of employment and Ben was free to leave whenever he wanted. 

Rey hired him at Jakku Kitten Rescue. Together, they cared for the kittens and found them perfect families to be their forever homes. 

After a few months had passed, Ben asked Rey and little Kylo to move in with him and Kira. They gladly accepted. Ben had never been happier in his life and for the first time in a long time, he wasn’t lonely. 

One night, after a few months of them becoming a family, Ben tied a diamond engagement ring to Kylo’s color and a wedding band to Kira’s. He waited for Rey to get home with a bouquet of tiger lillies in his arms. 

She opened the door and gasped when she saw Ben standing there with the flowers. Then he pointed down to where the cats were sleeping, cuddled up together. 

When she looked back at Ben, he was down on one knee, asking the woman he loved to marry him. 

“Yes,” Rey said through teary eyes. “Yes, Ben.” 

He stood up and wrapped his arms around Rey, kissing her soundly on the mouth. 

“I love you, Rey.” 

“I love you, too.” 

They went to bed that night with the cats curled up beside them. Neither of them would be lonely again. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to my beta Sage McMae


End file.
